


A Chrysalis Outtake

by Elfflame



Series: Chrysalis [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, after the Christmas chapter *I* needed to get it out of my system, even if Harry wasn't going to comply, so I wrote up the scene that appeared in my head.  I hope people like it.  It's entirely unbetad, unlike the rest of Chrysalis.  This isn't Chrysalis canon, just a "might-have-been."  Pure smut.  Hope you like. ;D</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Chrysalis Outtake

**Author's Note:**

> So, after the Christmas chapter *I* needed to get it out of my system, even if Harry wasn't going to comply, so I wrote up the scene that appeared in my head. I hope people like it. It's entirely unbetad, unlike the rest of Chrysalis. This isn't Chrysalis canon, just a "might-have-been." Pure smut. Hope you like. ;D

Draco lay in bed that night, wondering what it would be like to kiss another guy.To kiss Harry.Would his lips be soft, like Pansy’s?He sure as hell wouldn’t have on that horrific stuff that Pansy used on her lips.

Draco, closed his eyes, better to picture Harry’s face coming closer to his own, imagining the feel of his lips against Harry’s, and how they would be so tentative at first, then slowly become more passionate, until tongues were involved, and Harry’s body pressed against his.

He moaned at the thought.Feeling Harry’s body against his own would be lovely.Better without clothes, he imagined.Skin against skin…He’d done that with Blaise once.Just the rubbing of course.There had been no kissing.Late at night once, when Nott had been up in the infirmary, and Vince and Greg had been snoring away in their own beds, they’d rubbed against each other, faces buried in each other’s necks, and it had felt so good.But Draco had just thought it was one of those things every boy did once, just to get over it.You certainly didn’t _kiss_ other boys, no matter what you did together.

Now he couldn’t help but imagine Harry on top of him.Harry’s hands on his body, of his kisses, and of that mouth tracing a line from chin to neck to collar bone, then lower, and the heat of his cock against Draco’s leg would be scorching, he imagined.

Draco slipped a hand into his pajama bottoms, pulling his hand along his heated erection, moaning.He could almost imagine it was Harry’s hand.That there were more calloused fingers running along his length, stroking him and that heat rubbing against his leg…

“Draco…?”

Draco’s eyes snapped open.“Harry?” he squeaked.

“God, I’m sorry, I’ll just—”

“No, Harry, wait…”

Harry shook his head.“I really shouldn’t, Draco.”

Draco kept his eyes glued to Harry’s face, but pulled down his pants.“Why not?How do you think I got this way?Please, Harry.”

Harry took a deep breath, but he seemed unable to look away from Draco’s uncovered erection.He took a few stumbling steps further into the room.“I…”

Draco laughed.“You don’t have to kiss me.Just—sit.Talk to me.”Draco swallowed.“Or…whatever you wanted.”

“I really shouldn’t…”But Harry was already settling on the bed, and Draco could see his hand rubbing against his thigh nervously.

Draco lay back and began to move his hand up and down his erection as Harry watched, but he didn’t have to imagine anything right now.Just watching Harry’s eyes following each movement of his hand was enough.“What do you think, Harry?Do you like the way I look?”Harry’s eyes slid slowly up Draco’s body.

Harry swallowed several times.“Draco…”

“Harry—please.”

Harry’s eyes slid closed, but the hand moved from his lap almost of its own volition.The first touch was almost electric, and Draco arched his back to get closer, to get more…anything.

Harry’s eyes were open again, and he caught Draco’s eyes with his own.“Keep your eyes open, or I stop,” he managed in a low voice.

Draco nodded, each stroke feeling more intense he fought to keep his eyes open for Harry.His breath was coming faster with each stroke, and it was all he could do to keep from squirming under Harry’s hand.

“Is this what you wanted from me, Draco?Is this what you needed?”

“God, yes, please don’t stop.”

Harry leaned forward, and Draco gasped as the tip of Harry’s thumb did something he couldn’t quite see to the head of his cock.“And tomorrow you’ll go back to pretending that I’m just another friend, won’t you?”

“Never, Harry.Please don’t stop, god!”

“Come, Draco,” Harry whispered as his thumb brushed that spot again, and Draco couldn’t stop himself, gasping as he coated Harry’s hand and his own chest with come.“You’re beautiful.And deadly.”He tucked Draco’s slowly wilting cock away, then stood up and looked at his hand.Draco flushed as he watched Harry bring the hand to his mouth and begin to lick the come from his fingers.His eyes were closed as he licked, and had Draco not just come, he might have gone erect again.

Harry opened his eyes again.“I’ll see you in the morning, Draco.Sleep well.”Then he crossed the room, and was gone.Draco slept well that night.


End file.
